


Wave to Your Fans Baby

by loricameback



Category: Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: You and Sebastian are on the 21st floor of a first class  high-rise hotel and take advantage of the balcony





	Wave to Your Fans Baby

Sebastian opened the door to the suite and my breath hitched. “Oh Sebby, it’s gorgeous.” The room was fully furnished with a couch, love seat and 2 chairs, all in brown. The walls were cream with accents of brown and gold and off to the left was the bedroom complete with a king sized bed and nightstands. 

Sebastian, standing behind me, weaved his muscular arms (thank you Don) around my waist and nuzzled my neck. “Only the best for my girl.” He gently kissed me and I got goosebumps. 

Swinging around, I hugged him and pulled him into the room to the window, giddy as a little girl on Christmas morning. I breathed, “Sebby looooook,” it was a clear New York City night. The Empire State Building was directly ahead and lit up along with the other skyscrapers and streets below. I looked over at him and he was smiling at me, the corners of his eyes crinkled. 

I felt my face redden. “Why are you smiling at me like that?” 

“You are just like an innocent child, looking at everything as if it were brand new.” He pecked me on the nose. “It’s adorable.” 

I arched an eyebrow at him, a smirk on my lips. “Adorable, huh?” In a split second, I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him, a muffled “whoa” and moans of pleasure heard as my tongue did a searching sweep for his, rolling around his as I shoved him against the wall, unbuttoning his shirt, and groaned with lust in his mouth. 

He gave into me, his body limp as I removed his shirt leaving him bare-chested. My hands fell to his chest, fingers running up and down his amazing pecs. When I broke off the kiss, my breath was ragged. “You may regret…or…“ I shrugged. “Nah, you’d like what I have in store for you.” My knee spread his legs apart and I cupped my hand over his bulge pressing hard against his jeans.

Sebastian tilt his head, smiling as he slowly reached my face. Our foreheads touched and he said, “So are you gonna make me wait to fuck you or are you going to torture me?” 

Sebastian’s voice was low and dripping with lust. I closed my eyes and chuckled, but actually I wanted to tear the rest of our clothes off and ride him hard. Instead I kissed him passionately to shut him up. He unzipped my dress and it fell in a pool around my feet. “Leave on the heels,” he moaned against my lips. I took his pants and briefs down and slowly caressed his cock with the tips of my fingers. After we were completely naked, I pulled him to the bed and over me. “Sebby, I want you in my mouth. Fuck my mouth baby.” My smile spread slowly across my face and I licked my lips. “Please.” 

Sebastian caressed my cheek and mewled with half opened eyes, “Begging so pretty. Such a good girl.” Climbing over me, his hard throbbing cock wet with precum, he said, “Open wide doll.” 

My tongue circled the head, sucking the precum then took more of him as he lowered himself. I moaned around his cock, feeling a moment of pride as I watch his eyes flutter closed and his head fall back from the pleasure. He then looked down at me, and when I whined, he waggled his brows. “Do you want all of it baby?” 

The desperate plea in my whine pleased him. He slowly lowered as far as he could, and again I moaned. After a comfortable rhythm was attained, I could concentrate on his gorgeous face. His teeth biting into his lower lip and the long moans coming from deep within his throat could make me come alone. 

After a few minutes, his moans became louder. “In your m-mouth babe.” I smiled and massaged his balls, making him yell out my name. He burst into my mouth so quickly I couldn’t swallow all of it. Some ran out of my mouth and down my chin. Our eyes met as he finished. He moved strands of hair behind my ear and breathed, “Aaaahhh, good girl.” 

I giggled, wiping my mouth as he removed himself. Sliding down my body, his limp cock leaving a trail of sticky come down my chest, he stopped to lick my lips and stick his tongue in my mouth, tasting the mixture of both of us. We moaned simultaneously and his fingers were circling around my pussy. 

I jerked and my eyes widened. He raised an eyebrow at me and began a slow descent south. My hands were running through his hair and yes, even pushing him down impatiently. Raising my hips to him I begged, “Sebby, lick me.” 

His nose was touching my clit, inhaling my scent. “Oh baby, only you. Only you smell like this.” Sebastian ran his tongue excruciatingly slow, lapping from slit to clit, fluttering his eyes closed, then sucked on my clit. “Mmmmm…taste like this.” He ran his fingers through my pussy, and ran them over my lips. I opened my mouth and sucked on his fingers, rolling my tongue around them. “Sooo good baby.” 

His low voice was sexy. “Sebby,” I whined. “Please.“ 

He chuckled, a wicked smile on his face. “Please what? Words doll.” 

My body was about to explode. I covered my face with a pillow and groaned in frustration. “Please lick me! Suck me! Make me come on your face!!” 

“That’s a good girl.” Spreading my legs and looking at me with hooded eyes, he licked my clit. The squelching sounds were all I could hear as he sucked. “You are so wet for me sweetheart. So deliciously wet.” 

Arching my hips, I whined, “Sebby please, soooo good. Please.” He laughed, then pushed two fingers in my cunt, scissoring back and forth as he continued to lick circles around my clit. My head fell back. “Fuuuuuck.” I clenched around his fingers and he pumped faster. 

Between my moans I could hear him growl “Mine.” “You’re mine.” 

My thighs were shaking and I pushed on his head deeper on my pussy as I came on his face. Arching my hips to his mouth I could watch Sebastian drink me, slurping as he grabbed my ass like he was trying to meld us into one. 

When I reached my peak, I giggled and playfully pushed him away. “You, Mr Stan are evil, and must be punished.” 

“And how do you plan on punishing me baby doll?” He asked, wiggling his brows and smirking. 

Biting my finger, smiling as I looked at his gorgeous naked form, I knew what to do and my heart began beating harder. I stood up, and held out my hands. “Trust me?” 

“When we’re both naked and you have the ‘cat that caught the canary smile’ on your face? Hell no!” 

With all my might, I pulled him up and led him to the balcony. He stood behind me as we looked at the city…but more importantly, at the hotel across the street, where there were people on balconies on several different floors. I lean back on him and purred, “It’s a beautiful night to get fucked outside Seb.” 

His flaccid cock was twitching to life. Leaning down to lick my ear, he whispered, “You are a very bad girl, you know that?” 

I took his hand and pulled him onto the balcony and pushed him in the chair to his delight. “Uh-huh.” Straddling his lap and rubbing his cock over my clit, I hesitated and looked over my shoulder. Sebastian leaned in to take a nipple in his mouth and sucked, as he caressed the other. “Mmmmm, Sebby you are so good with that mouth.” 

I lowered myself on his cock and rode him slowly, my hands digging into his muscular shoulders. He moaned around my nipple, looking up at me with sparkling eyes. “Your mouth is heaven doll.” He thrust up hard and my head fell back, my teeth biting into my lip. Our thrusts matched perfectly. Behind me, I heard a few people yelling at and about us. It was absolutely arousing. 

“We’re being watched Sebby.” My breathing increased and my heart ran fast. “They want a show. How bout it? Let’s wave to our fans and you can pound me against the wall, hmmm?” 

Sebastian’s eyes were completely black and he licked his lips. “Babe, I’m going to pound you INTO the wall!” My smile was slow and devious. He pushed me off his lap and we stood up. People were cheering. 

“Damn Sebby, I’m fuckin dripping! I need you now!” 

He pushed me against the wall and kicked my legs apart. Within 2 seconds, he thrust balls deep in me, and I screamed out “YES!!” The word was echoed from across the street. 

Sebastian kissed my neck as he thrust into me. “You love people watching us, hmmm? But they don’t get to see you baby.” He chuckled and spun me around, lift me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He began fucking me as he held me, my ass for all to see. 

“God Sebby, that’s so good. Mmmmm…you don’t mind that there are people staring at my ass?” 

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed my ass. “Baby, this ass is mine. They can look all they want at your perfect body, but this is mine.” Sebastian’s face was full of desire and his voice challenging…the most erotic thing I had ever seen. 

“I’m gonna fuckin come all over your cock baby.” I moaned into his shoulder. “Yours Sebby. Only yours.” I screamed his name as he pushed me up against the wall, clenching around his cock. The waves of heat that were flowing through me were constant. 

“Mine!” Another orgasm ripped through me. “So beautiful when you come. Good girl. I gotcha.” I clung to him limp and satisfied. 

“Do you think any of your fans are over there?” I giggled in his ear as he threw me over his shoulder and we went back inside before he found out.


End file.
